Broken blue
by Nerdy Mim
Summary: A small one shot set in Mass effect 3, F/F romance Shepard/Liara. Takes place after Thessia falls to the reapers, I wanted to try and build on the emotional distress Liara may of been feeling after seeing her home world being destroyed. Any feedback would be welcome. :)


**Broken blue **

Thessia has fallen.

It has been hours since she saw her people being slaughtered, slipped on her sister's blood while running through broken streets and buildings alike. If Liara drew too deep a breath even now she was convinced she could still taste the bitterness of smoke and ash upon her tongue and goddess those creatures! Her people were being turned into monsters, screaming banshee's that brought with them the scent of decay and a promise of death. Black, dead eyes empty of anything but madness, having to see her sister's so transformed so dark and twisted, a cruel and mocking imitation of all asari.

Liara sat quietly now, her darkened cabin only illuminated by her many information terminals and Glyph who hovered in the furthest corner, away from his mistress. Perhaps the little drone knew Liara required time alone? As it had been surprisingly quiet since her return from Javik's quarters.

Shepard had come again to the maiden, heard her angry, confused and guilt ridden thoughts, Liara had listened with tears falling unchecked to her wonderful love. The commander had tried to convince her that the blame lay elsewhere, spurring the maiden into action long enough to help some of her people evacuate.

Now nothing more could be done for them, the maiden had read the casualty reports and watched the camera feeds from Thessia. She had to watch, to listen, being the shadow broker demanded it and the maiden felt that it was something she owed to all the people who were dying while she sat safely on board the Normandy. These morbid actions brought back the day's vivid memories, threatening to overwhelm Liara and making something twist uncomfortably in her stomach. A freezing numbness chased its way through the maidens veins, carving a chasm in her chest where once her heartbeat. A great weight pressed down on her, constricting itself around the shattered remains of Liara's heart. Corrosive emotions ate away what little resolve her lover had helped her regain earlier, the maidens head throbbed, her chest ache and throat seem to burn, choking on her sobs, Liara curled into herself and lye upon the bed, eyes tightly shut she could cry no more.

So lost to her inner turmoil Liara did not notice Shepard's presence until her love had gently scooped her up into strong arms, tenderly cradling the distraught maiden.

Shepard's porcelain features and deep blue eyes seemed to glow within the low light; dark, long hair framed concerned and compassionate eyes. The commander carefully deposited her bondmate in the centre of the bed before climbing in next to Liara, wrapping the maiden once more in as much love as she could through such simple contact.

Liara snuggled as deeply as possible into the warm safe place under the curve of Shepard's jaw; even then the ice coursing through the maidens being did not seem to thaw.

"How can we win this Shepard?"

Liara whispered it so quietly that Shepard would not of heard her if they had not been so close.

Shepard gently stroked soothing circles across the maiden's lower back, "We will win this Liara and we are not done yet." Shepard sounded so determined and spoke with such conviction that the maiden pulled away from her slightly, searching deep blue with pain filled crystal.

"The reapers won't succeed; Thessia and the galaxy will be reclaimed from these abominations, that my love is a promise."

Liara's face was blank and emotionless, "I'm not sure I believe that anymore Shepard"

That empty and despondent reply shattered the commander's heart, "Liara…" She tried to console.

Liara put her finger tips to Shepard's lips silencing the spectre, "help me believe again" the maidens lower lip trembled "I am so lost Shepard, please…"

Liara's words trailed off, her head sank back against her lovers shoulder with a defeated sigh.

Shepard reached under the maidens jaw, tilting her head so she could brush their lips together in a chased kiss.

The maiden stared blankly up at Shepard for a moment something inside her was finally crumbling; an emotional dam giving way to the rage she felt at the Matriarchs, the reapers and at herself for her unforgivable failure.

Shepard's eyes widened with shock when Liara brought theirs lips crashing back together with bruising force, without breaking from the kiss Liara forced her lover back against the bed straddling her hips.

The commander gasped for breath when the maiden finally pulled back to start removing her clothes, there was nothing sensual about it, just methodical and desperate. Shepard's hands instinctively reached for Liara's waist, running warm hands up and down her sides.

"Liara" Shepard tried again but the maiden just shook her head and pulled impatiently at her commander's uniform shirt.

Shepard lay back prepared to submit to whatever Liara wanted, she desperately wanted to take away the pain she could see behind her loves beautiful eyes.

"No! Don't you dare" Liara felt as though she was going to crawl out of her skin, "don't you just lay there!" She almost screamed with frustration.

"What do you want me to?" Shepard took a firmer hold on her bandmates generous hips, a frown wrinkling her brow.

Liara snatched at her lovers wrists, pinning them above her head.

"Do something Shepard, fight me, hurt me, goddess even just scream at me!"

The grip on the spectres wrists had become almost painful but she ignored it, her mind was stuck on a repeating loop.

'Hurt me' Liara wants to be hurt?

Something shifted behind the spectres eyes, it was gone so quickly Liara couldn't identify what thought had passed. Before she could do or say more Shepard had freed herself and wrapped her arms around the maidens back, rolling them to gently lie on top of her.

Warm hands carefully soothed tense limbs, one cupped her lovers beautiful face stroking her cheek tenderly with a calloused thumb. Shepard locked eyes with Liara as she lightly grazed down flexing stomach muscles on finger tips, careful to keep her touch feather light the spectre traced her lovers slit.

Everything the commander did contrasted oddly with the warring emotions Liara was feeling, she found herself captivated by the spectres adoring gaze and affectionate touch.

The maiden shivered when her bondmates touch finally pushed forward enough to circle the bundle of nerves at the top her entrance.

"Oh, my beautiful Liara" Shepard breathed to her in hushed tones, not once did her gaze falter from those darkening orbs.

"I think you are harmed enough already" Shepard breathed softly the whisper of lips caressed her own azure ones, "To harm you would be to harm myself, I love you so much."

A dainty blue hand tangled in soft tresses while Liara pressed her face further into the comforting touch at her cheek, the rage and self-hatred beginning to dissipate with each softly spoken word and loving pass of Shepard's circling hand.

The maiden felt warmth finally coarse through her, blooming out from that frozen chasm to join with the electricity of pleasure playing just skin deep. Liara's back arched and hips rolled against her lover's insistent finger tips, wisps of dark blue energy flared engulfing them both.

All the while Shepard whispered words of love and adoration continued to caress the maiden even more than the physical touch between her thighs.

"Shepard, please…" The maiden gasped onyx eyes looked pleadingly up at her bondmate; another shiver chased its way down her spine making her thighs tremble and knees feel weak.

"Join with me sweetheart" the spectre leaned forward tenderly claiming her lovers lips moulding them to her own, when a presence brushed against her mind Shepard did not resist.

Liara slipped another arm around her lovers back feeling muscles tense when their minds finally begun to bleed together, the maiden opened her soul to the spectre sharing all the pain, her fears, thoughts and pleasure.

Shepard became a lighted beacon drawing the maiden home to safer shores; each raw place touched by her bondmates spirit was soothed and caressed until the maiden felt as though she could finally breathe.

Echoed words of comfort and love wrapped themselves around Liara like a mental embrace; ecstasy finally broke through them with the strength of an incoming tide, wave after wave of shuddering bliss swept through both minds and bodies as they writhed together till spent.

Slowly they both came back to themselves, limbs tangled, trading caresses and kisses until sleep claimed them both. The ache and pain of loss was still within Liara, she would now wear it like a jagged scar upon her heart but with the love and light her bondmate had filled her with she was no longer lost to despair. The maiden made a promise to fight and avenge those the reapers had taken, Liara would forever remember the love and courage Shepard had filled her soul with; this light would not go out again come what may.


End file.
